Camp Shiz
by degreenifyinggravity
Summary: Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, and a few of our other favorite characters meet up at Camp Shiz. Friendships, romance, humor, pranks, and classic camp drama. Fiyeraba, Bessa, and a bit of one-sided Falinda. Oh, the things that can happen at camp...
1. Arrival

**A/N: Hey! So, after writing a couple of one-shots (which I honestly didn't like that much) I decided to try writing a multi-chapter fic based loosely on my own camp experience, with a few dramatic, romantic, magical twists and an actual plot. It's the classic Fiyeraba, Bessa, and Gelphie friendship all mixed together in one epic tale of friends at camp. Wow, that made my story sound a lot better than I think it actually is. Anyway, if you just hate it, please tell me, and if enough people do, I'll just delete it and forget this whole thing ever happened. But if you love it, tell me that too, because it makes me warm and fluffy inside! Construstive criticism is more than welcome as well. So, after that incredibly long author's note...**

**Disclaimer: Wicked (which is not mine) is one billion times more creative thn this disclaimer.**____

_

* * *

_

_Welcome to Camp Shiz! _thought Elphaba Thropp as she stared out the window. A huge soccer field, cabins, stations for different activities: swimming, kickball, archery, arts & crafts. She was thrilled to be attending camp, even if it was just to get away from her father. The new atmosphere excited her and even though she knew other campers would be shocked by her appearance. It was something she was used to and at least she would have her younger sister, Nessa, with her. But, despite her enthusiasm, she inwardly groaned as the Thropp luxury vehicle pulled into the parking lot. She knew what was coming.

"Elphaba, you know why you're here, don't you?" Her father's tone was not gentle or caring and showed no sign of fatherly love. His voice was business-like and the child knew that the answer wouldn't be "to have a good time" or "to make new friends".

"To look after Nessa," replied the ten-year-old. It was a simple, easy phrase that Elphaba had always known, always understood. Her younger, wheelchair-bound sister was the apple of her father's eye, while Elphaba was kept around only to protect her from any kind of danger. Even at age ten, Elphaba was not naïve. She understood that her father simply hated the sight of her and submission was the one thing that kept her from being hurt by him-usually only verbally, but he found that an occasional slap on the face could be quite effective. She disliked him, but if it weren't for her-no, if it weren't for her _emerald green _skin, Nessa wouldn't be in her wheelchair, mother would be alive. So she tried to be obedient.

Not that she didn't love Nessa. In fact, her sister was the one thing that gave her life purpose, or so it seemed.

"That's right. I'll be back for both of you in precisely two weeks and if _anything _happens, I'm holding you personally responsible." Elphaba nodded her head as her father turned to her sister. His hard, cold eyes softened at his favorite child.

"Nessarose," he began. His voice was now as full of fatherly love as it had lacked a minute ago. "Be a good girl. Don't get sick or hurt and remember to write to me as much as possible. I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends and be on your very best behavior." He kissed his daughter lovingly on her forehead. With that, the girls' father left.

"Fabala, I'm so sorry…" said Nessa sympathetically. Although she loved both her father and her sister, she knew how they felt about each other and it often made the youngest Thropp sister uncomfortable.

"It's alright, Nessa. Now let's go and find out which cabin we're in, okay?" said Elphaba kindly, leading her sister to The Lodge.

The Lodge was the only air-conditioned building on campus, and functioned as a dining hall and a multi-purpose room for indoor activities. It was also where the campers and counselors gathered every night before bed. On the first day of camp, it was also where campers got schedules and cabin assignments.

"Nessarose and Elphaba Thropp," Elphaba stated to the smiling red-headed counselor seated at the table.

"Here are your schedules, girls," said the counselor, handing both girls a small sheet of paper with all of the activities that they would be participating in printed on it.

"You'll both be in Milla's cabin. That's cabin 2B," said the perky counselor. "Hope you have fun!" she exclaimed. Elphaba rolled her eyes. Truly though, she was relieved that she would be sharing with Nessa. She was worried about whether or not she would be able to look after her sister at camp. Or worse, what her father would do if something happened to his beloved Nessa.

"Here we are," said Elphaba, as the two girls entered the cabin. It was dusty and the floor was dirty. Nessarose scrunched up her nose in disgust but Elphaba didn't notice much. It wasn't too different from the attic where she slept sometimes when her father threw parties or had guests spend the night.

Nessarose chose a top bunk next to a window and Elphaba spread her bed sheet out over the one below it. Nessa sighed.

"What is it?" asked Elphaba, looking at her sister inquisitively through her wire-rimmed spectacles.

"Elphaba, I'm nine years old now. I'm not a baby. You don't need to be mothering me all of the time."

Elphaba looked a little hurt, but moved to the top bunk farthest away from her sister. Her mind was already overflowing with excitement as she pretended to read a book.

"Elphaba, come on! I still need _someone _to at least explore the camp with!" At this, Elphaba beamed at her younger sister.

Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands was extremifyingly excitified to be at Camp Shiz. It would be the ten-year-old's second year there and she was more than ready to return. She was nearly jumping out of the backseat of her mother's car.

"Maybe that cute kid from school, Fiyero Tiggular, will be there!" giggled her friend, Pfannee, who currently sat in the middle seat. Her cousin, ShenShen, and Galinda burst into fits of girlish giggles at this.

"I hope Biq isn't there!" exclaimed Galinda, horrified.

"I think his name's Boq," said Pfannee.

"Who's he?" asked ShenShen and they all started laughing again.

"Are you girls being nice?" asked Galinda's mom.

"Yes, Momsie," said Galinda. The car pulled in and the three girls ran out in a hurry, still giggling. Galinda's mother climbed out after them and grabbed her daughter's hand to keep her from running off with her friends.

"I've already talked to the camp director. You girls are all in Milla's cabin-2B," Mrs. Upland shouted so the other girls could hear. She turned to her daughter with tearful eyes. "Goodbye, Galinda," she said, hugging her daughter.

"I love you so, so, so much, Momsie! I'll miss you!" cried her blonde daughter.

"Galinda, come on!" Pfannee and ShenShen called to their friend.

"Don't forget to write!" called Mrs. Upland as the blonde ran off to join her friends.

"I won't, Momsie!" the blonde called back. The girls soon approached 2A and scurried in quickly, hoping to meet their counselor or other girls in the cabin. To their disappointment, no one was presently in nthe cabin, but it appeared that two girls had already settled in, one top bunk had pale blue bedding and a bottom bunk had black and brown sheets and comforter.

The cabin itself was dirty and appeared to be ancient, with faded yellow walls, a dirty floor that vaguely reminded Galinda of a prison cell, and the bathrooms…well, let's not go into too much detail.

"Eww…This place is disgusticified!" cried Galinda as the girls entered their cabin.

"Ooh! Ooh! Top bunk!" called Pfannee, ignoring the dirty floor and scrambling up the ladder to an empty bed.

"Hey!" said Galinda and ShenShen.

"Don't whine about it!" said Pfannee, spreading out her pale pink bedding. "There's and empty one above that boring, black bed." Galinda, who was closer, climbed up to the bed and began spreading out her cotton candy pink bedspread. She shot ShenShen a triumphant, smug look and her friend sulked but they all began laughing after awhile, excitified to be at Camp Shiz.

"Here we are, Avaric. Camp Shiz," declared Fiyero Tiggular, eleven-year-old Crown Prince of the Vinkus. He and his close friend, Avaric, would be spending the next two weeks at camp. It was Fiyero's fourth year and Avaric's third and they were ready to have as much fun as they always did at Shiz.

"Race you to The Lodge!" challenged Avaric, and the two boys laughed all the way to the big wooden building.

"Tiggular and Tenmeadows," said Fiyero, casually swinging his duffel bag over his left shoulder and winking at the cute counselor handing out schedules and cabin assignments. She giggled and handed the two boys their schedules.

"Cabin 4A, Neko's cabin," she told them.

"Thanks," said Fiyero with another wink. The two boys walked outside and began heading toward their cabin. "She was so checking me out," declared Fiyero on the way.

"Are you serious? She was looking at me that whole time, stupid!" Both boys began roaring with laughter as they walked to 4A. It was empty but one bottom bunk was neatly made with a baby blue comforter and a very unmanly, pink, strawberry-scented pillow.

"Hey, look at this! Some momma's boy was already here. His bed's so…ugh, clean," said Avaric with disgust.

"Maybe we could mess with him a little, hmm?" asked Fiyero, a mischievous twinkle in his merry blue eyes.

"I was thinking the same thing…What's the neat freak's name, then?" asked his partner in crime.

"Boq Haley," said Fiyero, reading a small slip of paper with the name printed in neat cursive. The two boys quickly began planning their prank.

_Hmm, not thirty minutes have passed since arrival and we're already wreaking havoc. These next two weeks are going to be very…interesting, thought Fiyero with an amused grin._

_His assumptions couldn't have been truer._


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

A/N: I need to thank Karin Obichi-chan and sweet little nightmare for being awesome and reviewing my story! *Gives virtual hugs and pink and green cookies!* Sadly, though, they're the only people who reviewed. (sigh) Oh well, maybe I shall have more reviewers for this chapter... Please?

Disclaimer: Wicked is mine! / It makes the sun shine! / And it makes me smile! / (I'm still in denial) :( So, sadly, no, Wicked is not mine.

* * *

After dinner, all of the boys and girls had gathered in their cabins to "get to know each other". Elphaba had three other girls in her cabin who were so pink and prissy, that a mere glance in their direction was enough to make her brown eyes roll.

The blondest, most giggly, spoiled, and popular girl was Galinda-or G-AH-linda with a "Ga", if you pronounced it wrong. She gave herself airs like a princess, and was, in reality, close enough. Her parents were upper class Gilkinese aristocrats, as the blonde constantly reminded all of the girls.

"Alright, before we go to dinner, everyone's going to introduce herself. Who wants to go first?" asked Milla. She was a nice enough counselor, about seventeen years old with dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, freckles, and a friendly expression. But since it was her first year at Shiz, it became rather easy for veteran campers to manipulate the poor counselor.

Galinda Upland immediately shot her hand up in the air and began waving it around ridiculously, as if trying to summon a boat to a desert island. In her angst, she didn't seem to notice the fact that no one else had a hand raised.

"Umm, Galinda, I gue-" started Milla, before being cut off rudely by the eager blonde.

"Okay, everyone! I'm Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, but you can just call me Galinda. It's my second year at Camp Shiz, I go to Shiz Elementary, I LOVE pink, and my two very bestest friends are Pfannee and ShenShen!" exclaimed the blonde in one big gush. Elphaba rolled her eyes and attempted to get out of her bed for a flashlight from her suitcase (it was beginning to get too dark to read) when a pink flip-flop hit her and knocked off her glasses.

"Hey!" called the green girl.

"Oh, hi!" answered the blonde, clearly missing the angry note in the other girl's voice. She didn't look down as she said this.

"That's not what I meant! You knocked off my glasses with your foot!" exclaimed the one on the bottom bunk, irritated with the blonde's perky attitude.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Galinda defended herself.

"I can cause accidents too, you know!" said Elphaba sarcastically. Galinda looked down at the girl in the bottom bunk to reply. At the sight of her green-skinned bunkmate, her bright blue eyes went wide.

"You're-you're-but…how are you…?" she stammered in shock.

"Green? It was a birth defect. Did that aristocratic family of yours in the Upper Uplands ever teach you that it's impolite to stare?" asked the green girl icily. The rest of the cabin, Milla included, stayed silent through this conversation, and, not having noticed the drab girl reading, paid her no mind until now. They gawked at her verdant complexion, eyes wide. Nessarose looked at her sister with pity, but Elphaba could see that she was ashamed.

Elphaba put the book as close to her face as possible to hide her blushing green face and to avoid the stares.

The stares. Being green wasn't so bad as long as you could avoid them. Having no friends was something Elphaba could deal with. She could tolerate occupying her own lunch table, people ignoring her, the whispers and rumors and lies that swept back and forth whenever she entered a room. She could ignore the ignorant comments and the irritating jokes about her skin color. But the_ stares. _

She tried to pretend she didn't care, that it wasn't important to her. She tried to glare at these people and use her weapons of sarcasm and sharp wit, but it didn't work.

She was a fool to think camp would be any different.

* * *

Fiyero and Avaric were in trouble as soon as Boq Haley sat down on his bed.

"Hey! Who are you guys?" asked the friendly munchkin (he was quite obviously a munchkin, judging from his height).

"I'm Fiyero and he's Avaric. It's Biq, right?" asked Fiyero. The longer he kept the conversation going, the more shocked the munchkin would be when he discovered the prank they pulled.

"Boq," corrected the munchkin, his bright expression dampening a little at the boy's mispronunciation.

"Boq, right, right… So, it's your first year here?" asked the prince, a cocky grin gracing his handsome face.

"Yes! I go to Shiz elementary," answered the munchkin. "Is it your first year here?"

"Nah, it's my fourth and Avaric's third. We love it here," replied the prince. "We do the best pranks," he continued, casually. Boq began shifting uncomfortably on his bed. He was startled by a small lump on the other side of his bed that appeared to be…breathing?

"Is there something in my sheets?" he wondered aloud, getting up from his bed and stripping his comforter.

"Ahh!" he cried. "It's a frog! It's a frog! Get it oooffff!" he screamed, running around the cabin like a lunatic. Avaric and Fiyero snickered and high-fived one another. Their counselor, Neko, entered at that moment. He'd been their counselor before, and knew of their reputation for pranking other cabins and their own. Neko had dark skin and was by far the tallest counselor on campus at six foot five. He frowned disapprovingly at the campers, but he'd seen them do worse.

"Fiyero, Avaric…" he grumbled, "don't do it again." Boq looked at the counselor in disbelief. He was supposed to punish those boys! He was in a position of authority, after all! Fiyero and Avaric snickered at their cabin mate. Poor, naive Boq still had much to learn about Shiz… His mouth was still hanging open in shock when two more boys entered.

"Hi. I'm Crope and he's Tibbett," said the first boy. They appeared to be identical twins, both with bright red hair, jade green eyes, and mischievous expressions.

"We're twins," they said simultaneously. Fiyero and Avaric groaned. The twins were in their cabin last year. They did _everything _together-pranking, activities, games, even _speaking_ in unison.

"It's our third…"

"…year at Shiz." Tibbett started and Crope finished. Boq looked slightly puzzled at their odd speech pattern and Fiyero and Avaric rolled their eyes. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

After all of the campers had introduced themselves after dinner, the "Welcoming Party" took place. It was basically to welcome all of the old campers and the new arrivals to Shiz. It always took place in the gym, and each year had a different theme. This year, it would be a retro 80's party, with games, music, phrases, and "guest appearances" from 30 years ago.

Fiyero neatly combed his hair when Avaric wasn't looking. One of the games the campers played was called "Sunglasses". Basically, two lines were formed-boys and girls. Two boys would sit on either side of a girl holding a par of sunglasses, and she would choose which one she wanted to dance with down the aisle and give the other boy the sunglasses. The other boy would choose between two girls, and so on.

Fiyero, in all of his four years at Shiz, had never gotten the sunglasses and he didn't wasn't to start now.

* * *

On their way to the gym, Nessarose quickly explained to her sister what would happen at the party. Apparently, it was a bit like a welcome party for all of the new campers and a "welcome back" party for those returning.

"So what do we do after they've welcomed us?" asked the green girl. Since it was her first year, and Nessa's second, the younger one could fill in the elder in all of the activities, parties, and traditions at Shiz.

"Well, teams are chosen first. You'll be an Olympian, most likely, because I was last year."

"So it's like a competition?" asked Elphaba. Her sister nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. The team with the most points at the end of the two weeks wins the Shiz Cup. Each team has its own special traditions, motto, colors, and such. Oh, and you are required to wear your team colors during competitions, like basketball games, some night activities, and the talent show at the end of the week."

"What are our team colors?" asked Elphaba, horrified.

"Um, green and white," she answered, a little embarrassed at bringing it up. Elphaba groaned.

"Great. The two colors I look the worst in."

"Oh, come on. It won't be _that _bad. I bet no one will even notice," said Nessa cheerfully, trying to be optimistic.

Elphaba stopped in her tracks to stare at her sister. "Really, Nessa? They won't notice the emerald girl who looks like a cucumber?" she asked sarcastically. Nessa sighed and kept walking. No, they would definitely notice.

* * *

So, what do you think? Only one way for me to know! REVIEW! (letters light up in bright green for Elphie's sake) Come on! You know you want to! And the button's right there... It's tempting, isn't it? Mwahahahaha!


	3. The Party Part I

A/N: I'm sorry I'm posting this so late! I'm sorry it's short! I'm sorry I took up a whole chapter introducing a character! I'm sorry I'll be gone for the next couple of days and won't be able to respond to any PM's or reviews! I should have made this extra long, but I didn't, purely an act of procrastination and laziness, which you can blame me for. Still, hopefully you'll enjoy it, since some actual plot began to leak through in this chapter. Shocking, I know!

Disclaimer: ("No Good Deed") Wicked? I don't have enough. 1 million? 1 MILLION!

* * *

The welcoming party was always in the gym, since The Lodge was not built for parties and the poor janitors had to clean up whatever mess was made. The gym, in fact, was really not much of a gym at all, but a large, hideous building with armies of highly aggressive horseflies the size of Godzilla. There was no air-conditioning, but large fans sat on either end of the building. The floor was similar to that of the cabins, prison-like in color and condition. A musty smell even hung in the air, a bit like an old basement storing cobweb-coated Christmas and Halloween decorations.

However, despite the smell, pests, appearance, and overall condition of the gym, the children loved it. With two basketball hoops on either side, a large supply of jump ropes and hula-hoops, and one or two more or less inflated basketballs, it was relatively easy for the children to entertain themselves.

Elphaba, who didn't have the best "hand-eye coordination" chose instead to watch on the sidelines next to Nessarose, and as far away from "Little Miss Perfect Blonde" applying her make-up in the row of bleachers across from the sisters as possible. She'd heard from someone that she was an Olympian. How perfect. She'd get to deal with her throughout the rest of the two weeks.

Just as Elphaba was beginning to get impatient, a young woman entered the room. She couldn't have been more than thirty, with light orange hair pulled back into a ponytail, ocean blue eyes, and the most fake and repulsive grin that Elphaba had ever seen.

"Now kids, I'm Mrs. Brown, your head counselor. Now, I know you're all here to have fun and enjoy camp, but we have a few rules to go over first." The whole time she said this, her sickeningly phony grin stayed plastered on her face. Elphaba personally thought that she looked a bit like a life-size Barbie doll who'd gotten something orange mixed in her hydrogen peroxide. She resisted a powerful urge to roll her eyes and tried instead to focus on the Ozian flag hanging from the wall. It was fairly simple, with four stars in each corner, a ray coming from each one, connecting at a large, green shape (a balloon?) where "OZ" was printed in large, capital letters. The green girl was jolted out of her musing by the sound of her name.

"Miss Elphaba?" asked Mrs. Brown. All eyes were on her and she felt an olive blush creeping back up to her face. The counselor looked repulsed, and the young witch's embarrassment turned to anger.

"Yes?" she tried to say politely.

"I would appreciate it if you would try to pay attention from now on. Can you repeat what I just said?"

Elphaba hadn't the least idea what the counselor had been talking about. She was a straight-A student, with the highest marks of anyone in her class. She couldn't remember the last time an adult besides her father had looked at her this way, or if it had happened before. But it wasn't even school! It was camp! Only one thing to say.

"I apologize, Mrs. Brown. I should have been paying attention," she said, trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

"I was _saying _that I happen to have an extremely important relative who is currently headmistress of Shiz, in my family. Her name is Madame Morrible, and she has recently been given that wonderful position." Although Elphaba hadn't the least idea why this was relevant to being at camp, she nodded respectfully towards the counselor.

Somehow, she didn't think she and Mrs. Brown would get along very well for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Like I said, sorry it's short! Review, please!


End file.
